shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nefas Takahashi/Abilities and Powers
"He looks at you with eyes of pity. You charge with your weapon in hand, he merely raises his own. A powerful lunge towards his chest, merely deflected without any unrest. Green energy spirals upon his blade, releasing in a powerful.....destroying wave." Nefas is a noticeably powerful pirate, who has gained much experience after travelling with the famed Kid Pirates. He is a swordsman of a remarkable caliber, regardless of his five blades, and when combined with his medical skill and amazing Busoshoku Haki mastery, he is a force to be reckoned with. Also quite tactical, Nefas doesn't seem to charge into senseless battles, and rather he makes use of the opponent's weakness against them for an advantage. Nefas is an extremely skilled master swordsman, capable of holding his own against multiple pirates with ease. Having received training in the ways of the sword from a exiled Samurai from the Wano Country, his skills with the blade are formidable. As a swordsman he is capable of adapting quickly to varying situations and has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on Besides his swordsmanship, Nefas's raw physical strength is also monstrous.Since then his strength has exponentially increased and he can now destroy whole buildings with nothing but his hands. Even without his devil fruit powers he is shown to be very resilient and hardy as he was shown to receive a Haki enforced punch from Vice-Admiral Henry that sent him crashing right through a huge boulder that then collapsed on top of him and he stepped out with minimal injuries only moments later. He was even attacked by the pirate captain Urouge while in his beefed up form and was able to deflect the pirate's punches without much effort. Swordsmanship This is Nefas's known swordplay. This swordplay is known for five swords at the most, but, at some point, Nefas is forced to use one sword, two swords, three swords or even four swords. ''Ittoryu Single sword styles aren't really used at most times. Nefas only uses them as a finisher, desperate times, vital hits, or weaknesses. Nefas sometimes only uses one sword when he isn't seriously fighting, or, when he’s forced to. But, when he's serious, he uses these powerful, finisher moves. Ittoryu: Dragon Blaze *Nefas jumps in the air, right hand on the sword while his left hand on his right hand for more support, and slashes right through the opponent. Right after they are slashed, the opponent is immediately covered in flames from where they were slashed. Ittoryu: Sonic Counter *This type of move is the only move for Nefas to block a huge attack, or a huge move. Nefas's sword suddenly glows bright blue as the opponent attacks. Whatever move that the opponent does, Nefas immediately blocks it with his own counter. He may do this up to as many times as he wants, but, for each counter hit he does, he cannot attack for each second. If Nefas finds an opening for the opponent, Nefas may do a Sonic Slash at them. Ittoryu: Projectile Reflect *The user first inserts energy into his own sword and it will then spread to the tip of the blade. At the right time, Nefas says the name of the ability and a blue shield comes out from the tip of the sword, blocking any projectile. The use of the energy depends of how much power the projectile is. Ittoryu: Meteor Shower * Nefas goes really high up in the air, makes many slashes at the air and fiery air compressed projectiles that suddenly turns into little meteors shoot down at the enemy and into the ground. From the distraction, Nefas relentlessly brings his blazing sword down to the opponent and a huge explosion of 10km diameter sets off, making a huge crater that’s like an asteroid hits it. Ittoryu: Lion's Strenght *Sheathing two of his swords, Nefas takes his first sword and puts it around him to his left side. While he does that, he focuses on the direct motion of the opponent, overusing his senses because he immediately can see what's goes through, feel it even if it's way far away from him, and can hear the breathing of it. Then, with movement that was very rapid, Nefas unsheathes his sword, slashes at the opponent with nobody expecting, and sheathes it again in less than 2 seconds. This move is able to cut up metal and steel. Once it's done, Nefas loses his sense of hearing, feeling, and sight for a few minutes due to it's overuse. Ittoryu: 10,000,000 Volt Dragon *Nefas pulls out his sword. The sword immediately turns bright blue and crackling. The size then increases into a point in which it was a size of a dragon of 10 million volts. Nefas can either send it at the opponent, or, he could slash it at the opponent. Once the opponent is hit, he’s immediately blown away hundreds of feet. If hit in the ground, a huge crater will be made, with the opponent punctured inside. This move takes up an insane amount of energy. Ittoryu: Element Slash *Nefas’s sword suddenly glows golden. Five kanji words of the elements appear on Nefas’s sword. Nefas then without warning, he slashes his enemy five times with each element put into effect. Fire = Sword turns into blazing red and burns the enemy. Water = Enemy is immediately soaked and slashed. Earth = A very deep wound on the enemy as Nefas’s sword turns into sharp minerals. Lightning = A permanent wound as the sword turns into electricity. Wind = The the opponent is blown away. Ittoryu: Tsunami Strike *Nefas swings his sword around twice. Two water air projectiles come out, and then the size gets even bigger to a size of a tsunami at the opponent, drowning them. Ittoryu: Earth Shake * Nefas raises his sword, and stabs into the ground. The ground then cracks to the opponent, and once it reach to its destination, it immediately explodes, and some magma comes out. Ittoryu Secred Technique: Star Dragon Beam *'Single Sword Style: Star Dragon Beam', also known as '''Cosmic Flare', is a move in which it focuses an interstellar cosmic blast that could wipe out almost anything. This move can only be used by Nefas. Using the dragon aura that's immediately instilled inside Nefas, and using it, Nefas can focus most of his energy into one master blast of a huge white blast of interstellar energy, wiping out anything in the way. ''Nitoryu Otonami's most used, basic, and directed attacked moves. Nitoryu: Rotating Blades *Nefas makes a stance in which his blades are put parallel vertically. Then, he starts rotating his blades in circles and minces through the opponent. At some time, he could cut while rotating at the last second to make more extensive damage. Nitoryu: Wind Blades *Using his two swords, Nefas’s blades are immediately surrounded by with wind and easily slash through the opponent like any other blade with wind chakra. Nitoryu 200 Pounds: Phoenix Slash *Putting his swords over his head, he makes a slash that’s very powerful to make an air slash. This air slash then launches out three air compressed projectiles that can hit the unfortunate enemy. Since this move needs energy for this move, Nefas uses his enerdy for a substitute. Sometimes, the two projectiles can fuse to make a bigger one. If Nefas only uses one sword, then it’s called 100 Pounds: Phoenix Slash. Nitoryu: Sonic Slash *Nefas puts both of his swords downward, and then, suddenly, with movement that no one can follow; Nefas immediately slices up the enemy with great force in less than a second that could easily kill them. Nefas can also make chains of attacks if there are more people. He stops until he runs out of energy or if he gets hit. Nitoryu: Perfect Sonic Slash *This move is the same as 'Nitoryu:' Sonic Slash '' except, it’s only used for few number of amount of people. This move uses much more speed and energy and Nefas hits the opponent with unimaginable force that can blow back or explode the enemy. It’s an exhausting technique, as it uses a lot of energy. ''Nitoryu: Wolf's Fangs *Making a stance, Nefas puts his swords together to make an X. He then rushes at the opponent and slashes through them, making a huge X at the enemy’s chest. Nitoryu: Dragon Twister *Nefas closes his eyes and puts out his sword on his left and right side. He then changes the right side the direction of the blade, and then rushes at the opponent. At the same time, he spins his sword as he raises him to the top, making it like a human drill. *The second version of this move can be a defending type, but less effective than the first version. When the opponent rushes at him, Nefas can immediately block him with one sword, and without warning, spins and uses his second sword to knock the opponent, and starts twisting around. The opponent is sent up to the air with a couple of slashes. Nitoryu: Raven Nightmare *In the air with his opponent, Nefas makes multiple vertical and horizontal cuts, making his opponent fringe at the attack and hit the ground face-down. And then, Nefas brings his sword up above his head to make two huge slashes at the floor where the opponent is. Nitory: Tiger Trap *Nefas puts both of his swords, behind his arm, and parallel vertically. With intense speed, Nefas immediately slashes the opponent diagonally with a huge force. This is mainly used for numbers of opponent. Nitoryu: Needles Barage *Nefas crosses his swords together, pointing at the opponent. Without thinking, Nefas blasts right past the opponent. After a few seconds, the enemy suddenly faces multiple cuts that are like needles. Nitoryu: Lightning Blade Two-Hit Thrust *It’s the same as Single Sword Style: Lightning Blade, except, it uses two swords. Nefas then intersects the sword, and the condensed ball is multiplied ten times than original. Once he hits the opponent, two big slashes with a huge Lightning Blade are devastated to the opponent. Nitoryu: Rocket Blast *With it, Nefas uses his two swords and points at the opponent. Without any warning, Nefas goes right in front of them, back of them or close to them and jabs his sword at them. Once in contact, it makes two huge explosions. Nitoryu Secred Technique: 1000 Pound Revolution Slash * Using his two swords, Nefas then does a stance that’s the same as 200 Pounds: Phoenix Slash, except, Nefas takes two huge swipes that’s in two huge air projectile. Then, with the opponent either distracted or hit, Nefas goes up to them, and takes two huge slashes that blows away the opponent. Although, the two slashes are easy to dodge. The two huge air projectiles are much bigger and stronger than the ones used for 200 pounds, since each swipe is 500 pounds, not 100. 'Yontoryu Nefas isn't very skillful on four swords, so, he doesn't waste time on these moves but he trains to beacome powerful whit them. Yontoryu: Square Slash *Nefas grabs out four swords, two in each hand. He then crosses them together, so that the intersection looks like a square. Without warning, he slashes through the opponent, and sheathes the two swords, while he holds out his other swords for his next move. Yontoryu 400 Pounds: Phoenix Slash' *This move can be a good preset from Four Sword Style: Square Slash, as it could do extra damage and more reaction. Nefas must have two swords out and two swords sheathed. Nefas then raises his swords, closes his eyes, and then takes his swords down to make two big slashes with a lot of force to propel out two air compressed projectiles. While he takes his swords down, Nefas drops the samurai swords, and unsheathes his two swords to makes two more air compressed projectiles that does more damage than the last one at the unfortunate enemy. Yontoryu Secred Technique: 2000 Dimensions *Nefas takes out two swords. Using two hands for two swords on each, he puts them right next to each other like a shuriken. With complex hand movements, Nefas suddenly spins all four at the same time with his two hands. Then, without even a single notice, Nefas is right at the opponent, and hits him first like a shuriken, that could shred them into bits. Then, with unbelievable force, Nefas takes a huge four sword swipe (air around them blown out too) at the opponent, blowing them away. Because of the complex hand movements and the force used for the move, Nefas’s samurai swords break and his hand could have a cramp which wouldn’t allow him to use his swords for at least 5 minutes. This move can blast through almost any move, but Nefas would be damaged by it. Haki 'Busoshoku Haki' (武装色の覇気 ''Busō-Shoku no Haki, literally meaning, Color of Armaments Haki) Nefas is extremely adept at the usage of Busoshoku Haki in all of it's applications. His usage of this Haki isn't limited to using it to harden his weaponry or body only, but is far more varied, having deeply understood what this form of Haki actually does. Nefas's form of Busoshoku Haki has been refined and delved into for many years, awakening it at a meager age of 13, he's had 15 years to master the art. Nefas has shown himself capable of hardening his weaponry to the point where he can casually cut through reinforced steel of Pacifista, with ease. Nefas however, has displayed advanced usage of this haki, by pinpointing the amount of Haki he channels into a specific object, and manipulating it, he turns it into raw "energy" similar to a form of Rankyaku, he is able to fire it off in potent energy blasts. *'Busoshoku: Kaihō' (武装色:解放 Busō-Shoku: Kaihō, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Release) *'Busoshoku: Kuresshendo' (武装色:クレッシェンド Busō-Shoku: Kuresshendo, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Crescendo) *'Busoshoku: Gyōkoten' (武装色:凝固点 Busō-Shoku: Gyōkoten, literally meaning, Color of Armaments: Hardening Point) He also uses other two types of Haki. Category:Character Subpages